character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:ArceusBowser44/Leaving the Wikia--Putting everything behind my shoulders.
Yeah, i'm leaving the wikia. I'll make this extremely short, i don't want to write an annoying bible nor i want to go deep in explanations. This is just a little announcment, and i'll put my motives in short terms. Now, there are several 'reasons why i'm leaving, however, these three are the main ones. 'Reason 1: Lack of Interest Yeah, pretty much. To be entirely honest with you guys, i just...don't care. When i first joined i was excited, ambitious and stuff..but now that i think about it, that is unnecessary. I just don't care a lot about the wikia in general, and i find stupid how i have to waste time here when i have a shit-load of projects (some are actually extremely important and i need to finish those) and i'm building up my own future, the results are actually incredible if i have to be honest which is a thing i'm prouf od since i'm only 13, and i want to keep working on that. I'm defining the essence of the path i chose, and each day is a brighter day to me. I am full of hopes, expectations and desires that will become a reality, i know that, since they already are achieving a concrete form in this world; and i want to live my life absolutely at the fullest. I'm saving the long explanations mainly because it kinda will break my privacy, but, let's just say that those projects are seriously aspiring. I'm not just talking about the verse i'm currently developing, but A LOT of other real-life stuff. I want to leave you with a glimmer of mistery, so i won't tell you. 'Reason 2: I'm wasting my time here.' Yeah, that's true. I'm pretty much wasting my time here. It's not like i even do anything actually productive to begin with, but also, this wikia literally sucks my time, which is something i'll explain more in depth in my third reason.. 'Reason 3: This wikia is tme-sucking, and that overall made me reach a state of hatred towards the wikia in general.' Basically, this wikia sucks my time entirely to the point i'm becoming obsessed, obsessed with knowing what could have happened during my absence. I always want to stay updated and i hate that. And being on Discord doesn't help my overall situation at all, from an emotional and concrete points of view. I'm not doing anything productive there as well, and it's not just time sucking, but with time staying updated about everything just became an obssession and in those lazy days where i could have done more things i just went to Discord in the hope something cool could have happened..when it wasn't the case at all. During Winter, which is the time of the year where everyone feel like a zombie, the sunny sky suddenly becomes a night sky at 5 P.M., and a feeling of perennial sleep looms over your soul; when i didn't have a lot to do, instead of doing things that might have become useful, developing/taking care/improving myself, finishing those works that were attached to me or just continue working on my projects, NOPE, the first thing i thought was "Oh god what if anything happened while i was eating lunch or i was sleeping a bit". And sometimes i spent the entire afternoon in stalking the activities of all my favorite wikias or stalking the Discord chats, literally, i was there just to watch what the others were talking about, which is not a bad thing at all, but it's entirely useless, annoying, and NOT productive. Sometimes when i woke up in the morning, the first thing i thought was "I need to check the notifications". That needed to stop, anything cool never ever happened and i wasn't involved in things that might have happened, it just became a stupid and pointless obsession. 'Overall' What is going to happen to me here? Well, as you may have guessed, i'm completely moving on, i'm leaving the wikia. Like, sometimes maybe it could happen that you'll find me online, but i'll probably just watch how things are going. I'll be completely inactive in others wikia as well, with the exception of DBF and VSBW. I still won't do a lot there, but who knows, you'll possibly find me on DBF/VSBW chat or maybe i'll leave a comment in a CRT in VSBW or a death battle in DBF. I'm also leaving the CSaP Discord server, in fact, i left nearly all the servers i once was in. I stayed only in those where I have a good relationship with the members and with the server itself. Of course, i'm not saying i don't like you guys, but since i'm not a member of this wikia and (despite all the good times) i eventually started to hate the wikia with my entire heart, i don't feel like remaining there..i just, want to move on, completely, i want to move on from what happened here, i want to move on from the things that happened recently, i want to move on from the discussions i had with the other members for trivial things and etc. I'll also delete EVERY profile i once made (except the Mario one), and possibly my blogs as well, with the exception of the ones that i'm proud of or that will still be useful. However, i do have one last "surprise": *Like i said, i'm not going to delete my Mario profile. I'll probably finish it this afternoon. *Except a Beatrice (Umineko) profile to come out on September. 'Finally' 'At the end, this isn't even too emotional as i'm not sad that i'm leaving, quite the opposite to be honest. This is a little (literally) message from me, Arceus:' @Wither: Thank you for everything you've done for me. An amazing friend, an amazing person, i love talking to you especially when we need to collab on something. You don't know how much i'm lucky to be your friend. I hope this doesn't sound like a worship, but you've always been my best friend along with Zero, absolutely! :) @Zero: Zeroooooooooo. Oh my, we have A LOT to talk about! XD I know you'll protect the Madokaverse while i'm away! Always be the fantastic person you are, never change your lovely and friendly attitude. I hope we can still talk on Discord. @Maverick: Another astonishing person! I'm so happy we became friends lately, and i enjoyed the times we talked about many stuff, Mario, Sonic, no matter what it was, i loved those times i talked to you. You're a great person and i love your character profiles! Be sure to win the Summer Tournament for me. ;-; @Hadou: Shit, i'm sad to say goodbye to you, even though it won't be a goodbye at all. Stay the nice person you've always been, and i'm sorry for being an asshole to you at times. I actually can't wait to see your Dovahkiin profile. @Zenkai: Shit x2, i'm sorry if i was an ass to you when talking about Dragon Ball. Nopie Dopie, how can someone even be an ass towards you? Sorry again. You're a nice person and a nice friend. To the others i didn't mention, thank you as well. Keep being nice members of this wikia, and take care! Bye everyone! umineko___beatrice_by_yayaftw-d6dc3c3.jpg Category:Blog posts